


Project P-43-C

by AShyCryptid



Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse), Resident Evil - All Media Types
Genre: Anthusa's Goretober 2019, Drugged Sex, Hybrids, M/M, Monster!Chris, Non-Consensual, Sounding, Splice, Vines
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-18
Updated: 2019-12-18
Packaged: 2021-02-26 11:07:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21848665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AShyCryptid/pseuds/AShyCryptid
Summary: Leon has to calm his trembling hands when he sees the information on the screen.Project P-43-CVitals: StableStatus: UnconsciousCompletion: 100%Currently waiting for review.
Relationships: Leon S. Kennedy/Chris Redfield
Comments: 8
Kudos: 116





	Project P-43-C

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! I meant to do a whole thing for Goretober but this was the only one I finished so far haha. I hadn't read anything for Monster Chris so I decided why not and had fun with this!
> 
> Thank you for reading!

The facility is quiet and completely cleared out save for the man in the tube left behind as a present. A gift for those who come looking. 

"Chris," Leon chokes out, "what have they done to you?"

The soldier floats. Not even a bubble escapes from the tubing connected to his mouth. Leon winces when he studies him more. His skin is pale but takes on a sickly greenish tint and small vein-like wires are stuck into his flesh. It's only when Chris winces does the agent break out of his shock to look for the controls.

Leon has to calm his trembling hands when he sees the information on the screen.

> _Project P-43-C_
> 
> _Vitals: Stable_
> 
> _Status: Unconscious_
> 
> _Completion: 100%_
> 
> _Currently waiting for review._

He sneers at the last line, knowing that said review was meant for him but even then, his hope soars knowing that Chris is alive and possibly aware of his situation. That he might be able to help him and take him home.

Still, he readies his gun, no stranger to the cruelties of Umbrella, as he taps onto the drain button on the screen.

He stays in place, aim steady as he watches the fluid drain through the grilles on the floor before Chris' body sags onto the glass, some of the wires tearing when he falls.

Leon waits in silence and doesn't let himself think about what could happen and instead what is happening. His eyes search and stare at every reaction Chris makes. The cough when the tube down his throat retracts before the breathing mask recedes completely, another twitch of his face, the bobbing of his Adam's apple when he swallows.

"Chris!" Leon shouts, taking a step closer from the console to observe him better, to make sure his voice carries through the thick glass. 

"Chris! Wake up!" It takes a few more calls before the man responds with a flutter of his eyelids and the slight quickening of breath.

Leon steps back again, aim ready. "Chris please... Please be okay." And only feels something off when he sees him awake, but the relief when Chris' eyes look back at him in recognition washes over it like a wave crashing against the shore.

"Leon?" he asks weakly, his voice hoarse when he speaks but Leon hears him clearly through the speaker by the tube.

"I'll be right back," the agent says as he makes his way to the console again. This time with more surety on pressing the release button.

Chris nods, eyes blinking to get used to the light, while his fingers feel the weird protrusions coming from his body and curl around it to pull. The small wires snap under his hands, thinking that the sting on his skin is from the needles being pulled out. He doesn't notice that the blood under the wires aren't red but instead yellow and translucent like plasma when Leon calls to him before something in his hazy mind clicks.

"Chris..." Leon calls out with a sigh while kneeling down to check over him. "I've been searching for you for so long. I... had to hold out until I saw you or your body." 

He raises his hand to cup Chris' cheek and help him warm up his cold skin. "I'm sorry I couldn't be here fast enough." Chris leans in, his hands moving to hold Leon's free hand in his, the other hand keeping Leon's on his cheeks. "But you still found me."

Chris' lips curl into a smile, or as much of a smile as he can muster and Leon feels that Chris doesn't blame him at all for the wait. For the long days, the weeks of torture, oh god. He's too - Too good for him and he's just thankful that Chris is alive.

And when Chris pulls his hands off to hold him close, hold him tight, hold him like he's all he needs to breathe, Leon doesn't realize by then, as the thin vines quietly disarm him, it's too late.

They curl around the handle of his knife and his guns, plucking off every grenade like ripe fruit from the tree until Leon is bare of all weapons and even then he starts to make do with the straps on his clothes.

"Stop!" Leon pushes himself from the other but the wires have corded together into a larger vine to keep him in place. "Don't!" he shouts out, but they only curl out tighter around his body, leaves budding from the bumps, Chris' skin taking on a heavier dark green tint by the second.

“But babe, you love it when I hold you."

"Chris," Leon forces out, "it hurts."

"I'm so sorry Leon," Chris says, as he loosens his hold from near rib-cracking to just incapacitating. "I never meant to hurt you. I just... needed to be closer to you."

"Chris stop, please. You're not yourself."

"I could only be me if I still love you. Here, let me show you." Larger vines emerge, slithering out from thin slits in his skin and curling around the clothes on Leon's body before grabbing hold and tearing it apart. When Leon figures it out, he panics. "Don't do this! Please Chris! Stop!"

Chris leans on him, pushing him to the floor. As if he only heard the 'Please Chris!' his vines explore every part of Leon's body as if those were the only important words to listen to. His new instincts tell him to touch, to seed, to propagate.

No matter how much Leon pleaded, Chris pushed on. Vines curled around his nipples, around where his thighs met his ass, around the base of his soft cock. Instead of trying to convince Leon that it was all okay, Chris covers his mouth with his. Leon locks his mouth as tightly as he could but thin vines, slick with spit sneaks between his lips and forces them to part just enough for Chris' tongue to slide in.

So Leon bites and he bites hard but it doesn't seem to phase Chris. Instead, a thick sweetness like sap spreads in his mouth making him involuntarily swallow before he could catch himself.

Leon pushes back but he's getting weaker by the minute, less angry and struggling and more pliant under Chris' touch. His mind gets even hazier when he lets himself suckle more on the sweet fluid in Chris' mouth, tongue licking back and sliding against Chris'.

The vines spread the same slick on his swollen dark buds, before coiling around them some more, flicking and tugging and playing with them as they become more sensitive. The thicker ones at his cock pump him slowly, covering Leon with sap and feeling him throb from it.

When he's deemed Leon weak enough, the mass of vines around his torso move to coil around his wrists, arms and thighs.

Chris pulls away to see what he's made of his prey, his handsome lover, with his face and body flushed, the sap on his lips drooling over like the pre on his cock. His partner's gorgeous, strong, loyal. A perfect specimen for propagation.

His large hands explore the expanse of Leon's body in appreciation, the muscles toned with years of duty, his beautifully scarred skin. Chris even kisses over every callus of his palms and it makes Leon sob (from the memory of Chris doing the same thing when Chris first confessed to him, dry lips pressed on his rough skin, _'what you do doesn't make you any less from who you are'_ ), it makes him feel a sense of loss.

Leon's still awake, somewhat aware, but unable to tell him no.

Like how Chris must be there, somewhere, still fighting.

Somewhere where Leon just can't reach yet.

Chris takes Leon's lack of complaints as compliance so he smooths his hands back down, vines extending from the thicker ones on his body to wrap around his body again and even now Leon thinks to himself 'he's still just as clingy' and hollows himself inside some more.

His hands rest on his thighs and spreads them aside to settle in the space there, his pants already removed by the vines as well. His hard cock brushes against Leon's making the man under him hiss from the touch so the vines wrapped around him there stroke him with a tighter grip and a slightly faster pace. He feels something tickle his slit until he looks down to see a drooping vine with a bud at the end nudge at the leaking head before pushing in and making Leon scream from the burn.

"It hurts," Leon makes out in sobs but Chris makes the vine go deeper anyways, pushing that bud down his urethra until he feels it press against that bundle of nerves making Leon jump and shout again but for a different reason this time.

"Take it out Chris," he begs but Chris thinks he's perfect here too, warm and wet and tight around the vine, so close to the source of Leon's seeds and the thought has him lining up vines to explore more of Leon's insides.

"Don't wanna," he replies, as more sap leaks from the thicker vines at his ass, slicking up the skin there before pressing in with impatience.

And Chris knows Leon is perfect, could only ever be perfect, when the first vine enters and is immediately surrounded with such a delicious heat and silky soft flesh. Another vine prods at his rim before entering as well, and Chris shudders in delight, the vines coiling and curling inside Leon, pressing up against his walls and his prostate making him jump despite the burn, the pain.

"More." Chris wants, making the vines slither further inside Leon where his guts pulsate and writhe around him, barely noticing the blood mixing with the sap at Leon's hole.

"H-hurts," Leon hisses before the vine in his cock nudges at his prostate again, making his hips hump the air and the pained sound turn into a moan. Humming in response to the moan, Chris watches Leon's hole as he stretches it bit by bit to see the pretty pink of his insides, and it makes him burn with need. He lines up his cock, not even thinking about pulling out the other vines before pressing in and making Leon truly scream.

Leon's nerves alight with flame as Chris thrusts, even with the help of sap as lube, he's never taken so much so quickly and it burns. His ass feels torn and when he tries to struggle against the pain, tightening up to push Chris and the vines out, it makes Chris moan and fuck him faster, harder. 

Chris doesn't let up his harsh pace until he hears him sob, his cock constantly leaking sap to make inside Leon the ideal seedbed, even after the vine puts more pressure on his prostate so he leans down and wraps his arms around Leon. He presses kisses to Leon's mouth before sliding his tongue in and swallowing all his cries until they get quieter.

All that echoes in the room is Chris' grunts, the slap of skin against skin, and the perverse squelch of every thrust.

Leon's ... not quite there anymore. He still feels the burning pain, the sharp pleasure, still feels the warm body on top of his as his lover Chris, but this isn't Chris. Not anymore after what Umbrella did. And he was a fool to take the bait. Leon can't help but ache so instead he tries to push the blame onto Umbrella for Chris' actions if only to make him feel better. If only to distract his pain and betrayal onto someone other than his lover.

Limply, Leon licks back in the kisses and it makes Chris light up at him being responsive again. He slows his hips before pulling out and decides to add two more vines inside him, so eager to fill Leon up and watch him bloom.

So he makes the vine in his cock fuck him faster, make it coil inside him and make him tremble and leak pre from around the vine. Wants to see Leon spill his seed for Chris to drink and take inside himself.

It makes the man beneath him shudder and moan, his ass tightening around the vines, his voice so weak and needy.

So Chris presses his cock back in again, made easier this time by the blood and the sap and the stretching from earlier and Leon almost chokes from how big he is.

"Bigger than your favourite toy right?"

Chris has the gall to tease and Leon tears up at the absurdity of the situation. It is bigger, and it feels disgustingly amazing inside him, making him so full, pushing his insides to the limits and when he looks down, he can see the bulges the vines make under his belly, looking like worms under his skin.

The pressure they create is addictive, making the vines or Chris' cock constantly abusing Leon's prostate when they slide over, pressing it more insistently on the vine sounding him.

Chris fucks him just as harshly as before, moans if not a little louder, thick cock and the vines stretching him open and ruining him and Leon can't get used to it or the pain, the new burns from the tears in his ass and it mixes with the pleasure to make something horrifically addictive. Leon can't hold back his choked moan when he cums and it dribbles weakly around the vine plugging his cock. His orgasm makes his ass clench and Chris hisses at the new pressure and ruts into him like a dying man, until he cums just as hard into Leon's barren soil making it the beginning of fertile grounds.

Leon falls limp and Chris slumps on top of him, both breathing heavily, the tears in Leon's eyes flowing anew so Chris brushes it away with a vine as he mutters how much he loves him in the crook of Leon's neck and shoulder.

He doesn't stop sobbing, even when the vines unwrap themselves from his arms and leads them to latch around Chris, even when they burrow under his skin, even when he feels Chris get hard again inside him.


End file.
